


On the wrong foot

by Sapte



Series: Definitly not Dan [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Humor, Awkward Dates, Blind Date, Feels, Light Angst, Little Shit Balthazar (Supernatural), M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Alternating, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapte/pseuds/Sapte
Summary: Based on a prompt from Tumblr that Capt_Nettle gave me :“We’re both at this place to meet blind dates but we meet each other thinking that the other person is the blind date we were supposed to be meeting” AUDean is a mess and Castiel is a clueless weirdo, it starts angsty but it gets better eventually.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Definitly not Dan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184264
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. SAM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erkhaly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erkhaly/gifts), [Capt_Nettle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capt_Nettle/gifts).



> This is my first fic ever and english isn’t my first language. Please let me know if you see any mistakes or if you have suggestions to improve my writing.
> 
> I'll update twice a week, I've already finished writing that part and I'll start working on the next one soon !  
> Thank you for reading ♥

_\- You’re a mess dude. When was the last time you had a decent meal ?  
  
_ _\- Had a perfectly decent burger last night, thank you.  
  
_ _\- You know what I mean. Every time I come to see you, your fridge is empty, there is laundry everywhere and…_

Sam watched the smug grin on his brother’s face when he opened the fridge.

_\- S’not empty, there is plenty of beer._

Sam sighted. Life had been tough on his brother. He’d lost loved ones and spent all his life working is ass off to pay for college, to help him settle nicely. All his energy went to other people, and when it came to indulge himself, it was like he had no will left.  
  
It’s been a few weeks since Sam came with Eileen and the kids because he was afraid to find his brother drunk, or his house a total mess. Last time they came together to visit, Dean managed to work 12 hours a day at the garage; only coming back to drink a couple beers and doze off on the couch 20 minutes later. Seeing the kids seemed to help at first, when they were babies. Eileen was always on board to come and see him, she’d tried to talk to him, she’d been friendly, caring, supportive and never judged him for his lifestyle or the condition of his home. But lately, Dean’s seemed to be running away, pretending he forgot that they were coming. He always had work to do, he needed sleep. All excuses seemed handy to avoid spending much time with them when they were at his place, even though he’d never refused them to come. He couldn’t refuse anything to Sam, anyway.

_\- I’m worried Dean…can we at least talk without you joking about it or…_

_\- ‘m a grown ass guy Sammy, don’t need my little brother to worry about me._

The voice was sharp, defensive. That “Big Brother” status was a strong and opaque armor that Dean put on one day and never took off. When they were younger, it was probably a matter of life and death, yeah. Now they were both adults, Sam would have preferred them to be just brothers, without hierarchy of any kind. Close siblings, with a deep connection and an unshakable trust in each other would have been perfect. Boy, he would have done anything to get Dean out of this downward spiral. He should have tried earlier, but he always thought that Dean would find his own way, when he’d be done helping him. Sam was now married for 6 years, they had two kids, that should be enough for Dean to consider him settled. He knew his brother was a great guy, smart, witty, funny, caring in his own gruff way (when he wasn’t totally soaked in beer).  
But nothing seemed to work, not the sweet talks, not the loud fights, not Eileen’s genuine concern, not the AA brochures. Nothing.

_\- Maybe you should…try to meet people, make some new friends. You’re too lonely in here, and…_

_\- Yeah great idea. Let’s go find myself a nice little wifey. She could make me burgers and clean my greasy overalls while I’m getting wasted._

_\- …_

_\- What Sammy ? Don’t like being called out as a big macho guy ?_

_\- That’s not what I meant; you know that. I’m just saying that going out more and having someone close could help you to…get through this difficult time. It could help you find the will to…I don’t know, get your life on tracks._

If looks could kill, Sam would probably be dead right now. Maybe not dead. Just pined to the wall by the skin and agonizing slowly. The worst wasn’t the look though, it was the twisted grin.

_\- Well, from where I stand it ain’t no “difficult time”. It’s just my life._

Sam breathed through his nose, twice. That was it. That was the tipping point. There was no more telling himself Dean would get better. It was obvious the situation was getting out of hand and he was out of reasonable reasons to excuse him. It was probably obvious for everyone for a long time but…Damn, that was though to admit that he was helpless there. He knew for years that Dean had unhealthy habits that slowly shifted to a strong drinking problem. And the more he saw him, the worse it was. No matter how painful it was, he had to get his shit together and _do_ something.

_\- Eileen’s pregnant._

His brother blinked, unsettled by the change of subject.

_\- What ? …. Well…_ His tone was careful, wondering if there was a trap somewhere. _Congrats, I guess ?_

_\- You…You won’t see the baby, Dean. Neither Allison and Ashley. Nor Eileen. You’re drifting, I don’t want them to see you like this, and we’re worried about the kid’s safety._

It was so much harder than he thought. He played this conversation in his head multiple times and it was already tough but the live action…man, that was a living hell. He wished that the first honest expression he saw on his brother’s face in weeks wasn’t intense pain, but here they were. When Dean opened his mouth, he was barely audible, as if he had no more air left in his lungs.

_\- You little shit. You have no right._

_\- I’ll keep coming to see you, but you must accept help, from me, from anyone you want. But you must do something about this._

_\- I’ve paid for your fucking college, you son of a bitch, I WORKED MY BALLS OFF TO HELP YOU BUY A HOUSE, HOW COULD Y-_

_\- I would give everything back in a blink to see you bett-_

Dean’s wrath exploded.


	2. DEAN

Everything he ever made was for him. Every sleepless night, every extra hour at the garage, every meal he’d skipped when they were broke. EVERYTHING.

He never claimed to be the best big brother of the universe, but he was a brother, a mother and a father at the same time and no one could ask him to nail all those three roles at the same time. Dean did the best he could, and since he was a shitty human being, it wasn’t perfect. But Sam was alive, in one piece, he was married to a great woman, their kids were amazing, they had jobs they loved and a nice place to live. Wasn’t it enough ?

Why did Sammy had to be a greedy piece of shit and ask for a brother in good shape on top of that ? Couldn’t he be satisfied with a crappy drunk of an uncle for his kids ?

When Dean came back to his senses, the room looked like a battlefield and his heart was pounding to his hears.

Everything on the coffee table was now on the floor, two shelves were off the wall and when he took a step back, he felt broken glass under his foot. Sam was nowhere to be seen.   
He couldn’t really blame him, who would be mad enough to stay in a 20 square room with an angry guy throwing things all over the place ?

He wasn’t even drunk before and yet he felt more hangover than he ever was. His living room was spinning and he had a bitter taste in his mouth. Dean sat on the couch. His eyes couldn’t focus. When the night came, he hadn’t move at all.

Of course, Sammy was right. Sammy was always right, he was the smartest of the family, after all. That was no less annoying than when he was a kid. At least at those times, Dean could pretend he knew better than him ‘cause he was the grown up one. Now he hadn’t that ace up his sleeve anymore. Fuck, his brother really outgrew him in every way.

What ruined him the most wasn’t even that he was so low. He’d been low before, like really low. Lower than Sammy could probably imagine. No, what really bothered him was that he was unable to fake it in front of his family. Hadn’t he been the same miserable guy for years without Sam being worried ? Maybe it wasn’t that bad then ? He wasn’t sure anymore. He didn’t even remember what okay felt like.

He shouldn’t have lost his shit like this. It wasn’t about him; it was about Sammy’s life. They were Sammy’s family, not his. What harm would it do if he were out of their lives for good ? Probably not much.  
But he couldn’t stand it.

He never was the best uncle, forgot a couple of birthdays, and he was late to a Christmas party or two. He even missed Ashley’s first talent’s show because he was hangover. But all in all, they had tons of fu…

Crap.

He’d missed Ashley’s talent’s show ‘cause he was hangover.

And there, seated on his stained couch, hunched over his bloody foot, forty years old Dean Winchester started removing the broken pieces of glass of his flesh while sobbing like a child.


	3. SAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wonders if he made the right move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there !   
> Back with two new chapters this Sunday. I hope you liked the beginning and I swear it's gonna be funnier very soon. Please hang on and let me know if you have any remarks to improve my writing and my english, I'll be glad to hear them !

Somedays, Sam was confident. Dean loved them, and a firm intervention was all he needed. With his go getter attitude, he could accomplish anything, including being sober and getting help. Somedays, he felt like it was the worst thing to do. Dean was stubborn and unhappy; Sam and his family were all he had left and blackmailing him to cure himself was abusive and heartless.

Those days, he felt like shit. All the memories of their childhood were coming back to him. It was a though life, the two of them against the whole world; or at least it felt like it. As a kid and a teenager, he didn’t always realize what Dean’s been through while taking care of him. But know, as a dad, he knew.  
He knew the weariness, the fear of not doing well enough, the anxiety of having the entire life of one another in his hands, the wrench between wanting to do the best for the kids and not wanting to be too demanding, the constant judgment of others. He knew all that willingly, because he wanted kids. And he’s got the chance to live all those nerves wrecking experiences with someone wonderful by his side, in the comfort of a home, with two nice incomes, and only when they decided they were ready for it.  
His brother never asked for anything, it just happened to him. He wasn’t even a man yet but he had to take care of his little brother, alone, with nothing to his name and not even a comfortable roof upon their heads.

And as a thanks, Sam rejected him and forbid him to see the family he wouldn’t even have if it weren’t Dean’s making. God, his brother was right, he was a piece of shit.

The hand on his shoulder started him.

_\- Sam… Hey. It’s three AM…_

Eileen’s eyes were wide open and full of concern under her frowned brows. Sam hadn’t moved much, he hadn’t turned on the light or made any noise but she seemed to have a radar for his distress. It wasn’t the first time she awakened in the middle of the night to find him lost in his (anxious) thoughts. He would have preferred to keep his face away from her but he turned slightly so she could see his lips.

_\- Sorry, did I wake you up ?_

_\- Me being awake is not the problem. You’re thinking about Dean again ?_

_\- I shouldn’t have…it wasn’t the right thing to say. And it’s not working, it’s…He’s giving me the silence treatment for a month and…_

_\- Maybe it wasn’t the best thing to say but destroying the entire room wasn’t the best thing to do either. Let’s wait for a bit, okay ? If in a couple weeks we have no news, we’ll find a way to check on him._

So many things could go wrong in two weeks. Dean could go further on that self-destruction highway, he could get into an accident or cause one, he could disappear or...  
Some of those thoughts were so heavy Sam couldn’t word them, even in his mind. There was statistically a probability that Dean could also achieve a lot better in the meantime but he couldn’t really believe in that possibility. He hated himself for that. His brother always had faith in him, he should be able to reciprocate.

The hand on his shoulder tightened.

_\- If he’s thinking about what you said, and I’m sure he will, cause he’s as smart as you, he’ll come to the good conclusion. Give him some time to process all of it and gather some courage. He’ll need it. Trust him._

The vice on his heart lessened a bit and he nodded silently, not trusting himself to speak, before lying back again, griping Eileen’s hand.

_\- Thank you_ , he whispered against her knuckles.

He was still asleep, the morning after, when the text arrived on his phone.


	4. DEAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is trying.

Apologizes were never his forte.

Dean has heard to many “ _sorry !_ ” through his life. People said they were sorry all the time but it was only to be polite and to keep a good conscience. Their fucking “ _sorry_ ” were half-hearted 90% of the time. He himself didn’t believe in words, he believed in actions.  
That’s why instead of writing an apologizing text full of bullshit, he just sent the picture of the AA poster outside of the building. That would have to do.

It was his third meeting already. The first times were too scary for him to even think about letting Sam knows. It was just to see what was going on inside, after all. Maybe it could be over in a couple visits ? Maybe he didn’t need it at all ? After all he wasn’t like all those drunkards, he had a job and all. But the stories told were too similar to his. The eyes had the same fuzziness. Some hands were slightly shaking, just like his own. A violent battle took place in his mind, between realization and denial. The two paths he had in front of him seemed both miserable and hurtful in different ways.

If the first meeting was like a bucket of ice poured into his shirt, the second was worst. Both times, he went straight to Jo’s bar when it was over and tried to drink himself to death.

He couldn’t even understand why he was coming back to the meetings. Or he didn’t want to understand, consciously. Deep down, it was crystal clear : he wasn’t better than any of them. They were parents, teachers, workers, elder people or even high school students, and they all have a drinking problem. He had a drinking problem.

The place was almost familiar now : plastic chairs, strong coffee smell in the air, a few known faces, those stupid nametags. And some disgusting pie. How could one make disgusting pie ? He didn’t even know it was possible, but here it was, on a paper plate, looking almost eatable. Dean tried to eat a piece the first time he came, he wouldn’t do the same mistake twice. Next time, he promised himself, he’ll bring those poor bastards some real pie, he was pretty sure it would increase the assiduity to the meetings.

Next time ? Did he really think “ _next time_ ” ? Dean freeze for a second : where was that thought coming from ? He never had a mirror talk with himself, promising to keep coming here. It just… the situation appeared in a new light. He couldn’t say that the hypothetic sober future was an evidence but…well, the certainly drunk future was less and less appealing. Even if that meant a hell of work and crap to come.

That meeting was no less hard than the ones before and he didn’t even try to stop drinking yet. But when he left the building and checked his phone, he had a text from Sam. A picture, no caption, but it meant more than a thousand words.   
  
It was a glimpse of a slightly round belly appearing under a lifted shirt.


	5. SAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam makes a move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there ! Time for a new update.  
> Your comments and help about my english and the story in general are still very welcome. 
> 
> The set-up needs a few more chapters but I promise it won't be too long before we get to the blind date thing.

The pictures kept coming in.

Some buffet pictures. Other AA posters. A one-week sober badge in Dean’s palm. Then a two weeks’ one. Then nothing for 3 weeks. Then a one-week badge again. A picture of Dean’s living room in a much better state than he ever saw it for years.

Sam kept sending pictures too. It seemed to be the best way to keep checking on each other. Few pictures of Eileen’s baby bump, Ashley reading a book, Allison drawing something mysterious with Sam’s handwriting on the top of the page “For Uncle Dean”, their dog covered of mud on a rainy day, a perfect looking pie on a restaurant plate.

After two months of this back and forth, the longing became unsufferable. He didn’t dare to call nor to text. It seemed weird. The captionless pictures communication worked well but it felt so fragile at the same time. On a Sunday, he drove the hour to Dean’s city and send a picture of his favorite burger restaurant with his wristwatch in sight. He sat at a table outside, nervously taping the wooden table.

What could go wrong ? Nothing.

If Dean didn’t feel like it, he wouldn’t come. That is all. And they could go back to the pictures thing until he feels ready.  
  
He was sipping at the drink he ordered when his phone buzzed. It was a picture of Dean left hand on the wheel of his car, in his driveway.

Sam smiled and his grip on his glass tightened.


	6. DEAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean grabs the outstreched hand

God he was happy. Happier than....well. Very happy. Even if he freaked out a bit seeing that Sam was in town, he knew that invitation was a step further in the right direction.

Those last weeks had been though, to be polite. He was a mess. At the beginning, he even wondered if he’ll ever feel better, if it worth it, ‘cause he felt more down than when he was drinking. He tripped twice, even though he told his brother only once. Well, he’d shown him, but that was their only way of talking to each other for the last months.

It was still hard as hell but he was feeling better. His eyes were clearer, he was more energic, more efficient at work. He started to enjoy little things, like being proud of himself when he went to bed after another day of sobriety. He called Jo to help him start a huge cleaning of his place. That was wise cause he found some empty bottles in places he’d have never guess and not being alone was safer. He hadn’t thought about the extra money as a motivation but it was nice too. He bought a new turntable for his vinyls, and some pieces of wood he was carving on the evening to keep his hands busy. He could do that now, since he was less shaky. He even went running every other day with Jo, to release the tension. Though he never thought he would enjoy doing that kind of crap, it was efficient.

He parked the car and stayed inside for a good five minutes. From where he was, he could see Sam, sitting outside, fidgeting with his glass, his phone, his sunglasses, while looking nervously all around, looking for his brother. His heart sunk a little in his chest.  
He should have done better. He thought the only one he hurted was himself but that was foolish. What a waste…

For a moment, he thought he could never go outside the car. Time was stretching and he felt heavy, numb. What if it turned out wrong ? What if they fight ? If Dean loses his temper again ? His hands were gripping at the wheel so hard it hurts. He let his head fall forward, so hard that it sent the horn, making him jump on his seat. When he turned his head, Sam was looking right at him with a big smile on his face.

Well. No turning back anymore. 


	7. JO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Jo ! And the begining of the whole dating process !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there ! It's Sunday, time for a new update. 
> 
> It'll be a lot of Jo and Dean, I love their energy ♥
> 
> And Castiel will be there Wenesday, in the next update (at last !!!). Thanks for sticking with me. 
> 
> As usual, I would be glad have your opinion about the story or about my writing, if you spot any mistakes please let me know !

The most enjoyable thing was to be able to recognize her friend again in the man that was in front of her. She didn’t realize before he got better, that she really thought she had lost him for good.

For as long as she knew him, Dean’s always been a bit gruff, a bit grumpy, a bit rough around the edges. But the last few years he’d become almost a stranger. Moody, gloomy, sarcastic and not in a funny way. She hated the self-deprecating jokes he made all the times and that sad twisted smile that had replaced the wide grin she used to know. But it all happened so slowly that she didn’t get to do something until it was too late. She really thought she had lost him. When he didn’t come to the bar for three weeks in a row, her first thought was he was dead. She didn’t even have his number anymore, they didn’t hang out like they used to, they only met at the bar when she was working.  
And then he came back and she gave him his usual, not knowing he was sober for two weeks.  
It was only after a lot more pints and some confused drunk talk that she understood what happened.

She had nightmares for a whole week after that, the guilt weighting in her stomach like a stone.

She drove him to the AA morning meeting first thing in the morning, she didn’t know what else to do. Working at a bar where half the patrons had unhealthy drinking habits didn’t help. Her job was to sell alcohol, not to prevent people from drinking it. Why did Dean decided to sober up ? And what triggered his need to drink that night ? He didn’t tell her and she didn’t ask. But she promised herself she’ll be there for him from now on.

They went running too, Dean was struggling at first, out of breath after 10 minutes on the trail. She never cut him any slack, making fun of him, being noisy and annoying, showing at his doorstep every other day, never letting him give up. Apparently, it was what he needed, cause after a few weeks she found him ready and warning up every time. He became more and more competitive and clearly enjoyed it, even if he pretended she was a pain in his ass and running was lame.

Every time they met, she saw a bit more of her old friend. Less numb, more witty. Bad puns came back. He was gaining his confidence back and she was thrilled about it.


	8. DEAN

It was easier with Jo.

He couldn’t exactly say why. Maybe because there was nothing at stake ? Maybe because she already saw him at his lowest, unlike Sam ?

Dean didn’t ask her anything but yet here she was, happy to offer her support and her time. She made it easy by never looking down on him and being exactly the same person he’s always knew. A fucking big mouth of a woman, annoying as hell, smart-ass and ruthless.

And tonight, she was at her best. Those Thursday evenings had become a thing. They hung out at his place or hers, ordered any junk food they would feel like and talked, watched movies while making tons of snarky comments. Dean would have been contented with another Thursday evening just like that but he _had_ to ask how she met the guy she was dating at the moment, and his question made her snort loudly

_\- We’re not DATING, we’re just having fun. Told you. And I met him on a dating app_

_\- A dating app. To meet people you won’t date. That makes no sense. Those things are stupid._

_\- They’re not stupid ! Everybody uses it, it’s the easiest way to find a one night stand or a date, if you want one. But clearly that’s not most of us. How do YOU meet people, if you’re so above all this technology shit ?_

There was an uncomfortable silence and Dean winced.

_\- At the bar…_

Jo was kind enough not to say she was sorry.

_\- Well, you better learn how to use one of those or you’re gonna live like a monk for the rest of your life._

She took his phone on the coffee table and unlocked it first try before he could do anything.

_\- Sam’s birthday, so lame._

_\- What the…give it back ! Give it back !!!_

That little shit was too quick and too agile and all he could do was putting tomato sauce from his pizza slice in her hair while fighting to get his phone back.

_\- Jo, I won’t use it. Don’t waste your time. Those shits are creepy, no way I’m dating a fucking perv from internet._

_\- Who told you about a date ? Come oooon ! Dean, look at me, look at me. When was the last time you got laid ?_

_\- …_

He wished he could think of a snappy comment right now. Anything. But he just gaped at her and felt his ears grow warm.

_\- I knew it. Let me help you. It’s like a charity thing, it’ll earn me paradise, you know I have a lot of stuff to make up for._

_\- I hate you._

He stuffed almost half of the pizza slice in his mouth and resigned to just enjoy the fact that Jo had a slice of pepperoni in her hair that she was unaware of. Revenge is a dish best savored cold.

She spent almost 20 minutes downloading an app on his phone and creating his profile. He tried to discourage her, but she’d mastered the art of ignoring him while commenting out loud.

_\- White, 40, 6 ft…well, I guess we can say “Well built”. Green eyes. Freckles. Interesting in ? What do you feel like ?_

_\- …Why do you make it sounds like I’m ordering at a restaurant ?_

_\- Ok, let’s just say men and women._

_\- …_

_\- Yeah. Do you know some people have fantasies abou-_

_\- No ! Don’t be that specific, come on !!! Don’t want anyone to recognize me !_

_\- Oh, so you’re okay with doing it now ?_

She was insufferable but Dean couldn’t suppress a laugh.

_\- I’m not but you’re forcing me into it. Do your profile thing all you want, I told you I won’t use it._

_\- “Manual worker” will do. Since you don’t want a date, I guess we can skip the details about your hobbies. I’ll just mention that you don’t drink. And then the picture._

He casted her a horrified look while holding his hand as a shield between the phone and his face.

_\- What the fuck ?! I told you I don’t want to be recognized !_

_\- Oh come on ! You’re no fun. Can I take at least a picture of you, without your face in the frame ?_

_\- People will recognize my shirt…_

The snort she made was the most ironic sound he heard for years.

_\- Sure, cause you’re the only manual worker wearing plaid in the county._

But she aimed the phone a bit down and took a picture.

_\- That’s nice. Could we do it again but you flex your arm a little so it looks bigg-_

_\- I swear to God I’ll end you._

_\- Ok, ok. Don’t be so touchy, I’m only trying to make you look good for all those thirsty users._

_\- That I’ll never meet. Great._

_\- And it’s ready. Work your magic, Tinder !_

_\- Now that you’re done with your bullshit, can we watch the movie ?_


	9. DEAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo is veeeery persuasive and she knows all of Dean's weak spots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there !
> 
> It's Wenesday, time for two new chapters (including one with the one we were all waiting for... ♥)

Dean was a brat.

She texted him every day and he made a point not answering when she mentioned Tinder. How was she supposed to coach him through it if he didn’t tell her anything ? She tried again when they were running but he grinned at her. _“Save your breath kid, you’re gonna need it_ ”, he said before speeding up on purpose.

What. A. Brat.

She had to wait a whole week to have access to his phone again. Dean turned his back two seconds and she was already checking his matches on Tinder.

_\- Be my guest, don’t even try to be discreet._

_\- Oh come on !!! You have tons of matches here. You didn’t open the app for the whole week or what ?_

_\- Told you I wouldn’t._

_\- Why didn’t you delete it ? You could have._

_\- …_

_\- Oh my god. You don’t know how. OH MY GOD. You’re SO old._

_\- SHUT YOUR FACE !_

She couldn’t remember the last time she laughed that much. She was out of breath, tears rolling on her face while Dean was losing his shit, shouting and trying to get his phone back. The laughter was contagious, he started to repress it, trying extremely hard to stay mad, or to look mad, at least. He wasn’t a good faker, since Jo put her arm around his shoulder and laid her head against his arm.

_\- Come on. Seriously Dean. Just once._

_\- I don’t wanna._

_\- Don’t be a big baby. You meet up with someone, and if you don’t like them ? Well, you say goodbye and that’s over. You don’t have to do it, just try. Please._

_\- I don’t wanna try, Jo._

_\- Why ?_

No one was laughing anymore. The room was dark, except for the TV screen, still playing some random movie on mute. She heard Dean trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

_\- It’s easier to say no to those things before they can say no to me._

She didn’t have to turn her head to know that Dean’s eyes must have been as glassy as hers. It was by far the saddest thing she’s ever heard. She thought about Dean’s life, or what she’d know of it and wondered how many times he had that thought. Her hand wandered on the couch until she found his. She wasn’t cuddly but she wasn’t good with words either when things were getting serious and she felt that the last thing Dean needed right know was a sarcastic comment. She was so glad he was doing better, but whenever she had a glimpse at the deepness of his fragility, she felt like crying.

Two minutes passed; their eyes focused on the screen without seeing anything. She cleared her throat.

_\- Do you trust me ?_

_\- You know I do._

_\- Did I do anything that hadn’t help you in some way since we…started over ?_

_\- …_

_\- Dean ?_

_\- No, you didn’t._

_\- Could you just follow me one more time ? And if it doesn’t work, I swear on my mother’s head we’ll never talk about it again._

_\- …_

_\- Pretty please ?_

The sound she heard could be qualified as an approving grunt.


	10. CASTIEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is among us. For better and for worse.

Maybe there was something in the potato salad. Anytime he’d found himself dragged in some serious speech about the purpose of life, there was potato salad nearby. He could check later, but he was already quite sure there was some kind of substance in that vegetable. Something that would make any potato salad eaters want to have deep talk instead of just chatting about the weather.

_\- Cassie ? Stop looking at this salad like it’s a threat. We’ve talked about that._

_\- Yes, we did. I must go to the library so I could be certain about my theory._

_\- You’re a 42-year-old dude that come to the church’s brunch alone every Sunday. Of course, people keep asking you about your life. And there is potato salad every Sunday. There is no need for a theory._

Castiel pinched his lips and looked away from Balthazar. From the corner of the room, he saw the reverend’s wife gesturing at him.

_\- Will you excuse me, Balthazar ?_

As much as he loved his brother, he didn’t want him involved in some aspects of his life. His plate in one hand (potato-salad-free, thank you very much), he walked towards Janice and they both disappeared in the empty common kitchen.

_\- I think I found someone very nice for you. From the church downtown. The husband of my stepsister’s niece knows him well, he sounds perfect for you. I could arrange a date next week._

_\- Oh._

Castiel felt a bit self-conscious when he realized that Janice probably told everyone she knew about him looking for someone. Even if it was more like her looking for someone for him.   
His bachelorhood was not a secret, but it wasn’t a choice either. The righteous man just never showed up and Castiel never felt like actively looking for it. It seemed to be unholy. If God wanted him to find someone, it would happen.

The reverend’s wife thought otherwise. She bragged about being the best matchmaker in town, and she didn’t even flinch when she realized Castiel was gay. But most of all, even if she was relentless and sometimes a bit terrifying, Janice never treated him like a desperate cause. So Castiel dutifully went to any date she’s ever found for him.

_\- Did someone said “date” ?_

The grin on Balthazar’s face was audible in his voice. Castiel closed his eyes, counting to 5 and breathing through his nose while Janice turned her head.

_\- Oh Balthazar ! Yes. I was just telling your brother…there is this man in the Baptist Church that is really nice. He’s a carpenter; he runs his own business by the way !_

Balthazar was now in sight and his smile seemed to know no limits. Janice didn’t know him well enough to understand that he was making fun of this situation and she took his nod for an encouragement.

_\- He’s 39, never been married, he’s doing a lot of charity. I think he’s a volunteer at the animal’s shelter. Oh !!! And he’s a vegetarian. That sounds perfect, what do you think Castiel ?_

_\- That’s sounds like…a nice opportunity…_

He tried to ignore Balthazar silently mouthing _“for you to screw up”_ behind Janice’s shoulder.


	11. BALTHAZAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar is a little shit (but we love him no matter what) ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there !
> 
> Time for a new update with 2 chapters, Balthazar and Dean. It's getting really close to the catast...the date thing. 
> 
> As usual, I'll be really glad to have your opinion about the story and about my writing, please let me know if you anything in your mind ♥

He couldn’t have dream for a better distraction on a boring Sunday.

Janice trying to set Cassie for another date. It didn’t happen in a long time and for a while, he thought the poor diligent woman had exhausted all the men in the county crazy enough to go on a date with his brother.   
He could have been sad about Cassie’s failure to find someone to share his life but man, he was too busy laughing his ass off about how he managed to ruin every one of those dates in a different way. If it were an Olympic discipline, Cassie would definitely win gold.

His brother went to the first date Janice’s set up for him with a flower bouquet. No need to say that the guy freaked out. Same problem that one time he went to along with a list of very formal questions to “get to know each other”. Oh, and when he had no more battery on his phone, couldn’t remember the address and showed up one hour late to a restaurant to find and empty table ? That was a good one too !  
It almost worked out with the guy that was really into board games, but Cassie went so competitive he forgot it was a date and jumped so hard when the dude tried to kiss him that he felt off his chair.  
And Balthazar’s favorite : when he met his date at the Rose Garden, and took him straight to the beehives, ready to impress the poor bastard with his knowledge. Turns out the guy was severely allergic to bees. Did the guy make it ? He couldn’t remember, but man, what a laugh.

At this rate, Cassie would be dating material in about 3 centuries, when he would have exhausted all the possibilities of ruining a date.

Balthazar patted his brother’s shoulder.

_\- How nice. She even checked for his food preferences. That could come handy, since you already…_

_\- I’ve already told you I forgot about that detail. I never meant to be rude. I apologize profusely about that mistake and I still think he overreacted. I do not eat potato salad and I would never have slapped my date if he had invited me to a potato salad restaurant._

A. Potato. Salad. Restaurant.

The silence was deafening. Really, that women deserved paradise for trying because his brother was a lost cause.

_\- Balthazar, stop bothering me, would you ?  
_

_\- Maybe it’s not in the potatoes, Castiel. Maybe it’s in the mayonnaise._


	12. DEAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's getting ready and he's nervous ! (He should be)

If there was anything Dean Winchester had always been sure of, it would be his charm and his look.

So why the hell he felt so self-conscious right now ?

Come on. He had tons of hookups and never wondered about how he looked or if he was attractive.

_\- Yeah, ‘cause you were too sauced to care._

The mirror didn’t answer. If some people were attracted to forty years old drunkards spending their free time in a bar, some other people should be attracted to forty years old sober guys looking for one night stands on dating app. It takes all sorts to make a world, after all.

Through all the profiles Jo showed him, he went for a guy, around his age, whose face was as hidden as his in the profile picture. He seemed forward in his presentation and he too was not foolish enough to show his face on Tinder. Shop owner, brown hair, blue eyes, if he wasn’t lying. Athletic was not a lie for sure : the guy looked ripped. And cherry on the cake : he was living about two hours away and was in town only for a few nights.

It was easy and weird at the same time.  
The messages were brief, only few words. Not much more than a _“hey”_ , asking each other about a date and a time. Setting a location. The guy wasn’t talkative and it was better this way. _Man up, Dean. You can do it._

His hands fumbled with the hem of his t-shirt, pulled his pants up a bit, tightened his belt.

At worse, he would be freed from Jo’s harassment.

At best, he would get laid.

Dean put on his plaid shirt, took his keys and left the appartement before chickening out.


	13. CASTIEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gives himself an internal pep talk. He'll do very well this time. Everything will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is it, finally : the blind date. (a very blind one indeed).   
> Thanks for sticking with me !
> 
> Please enjoy your two chapters ♥ and as I said, it's my first fic ever and my first time writing in english so please don't be shy to let me know if I've made any mistake or if you just wanna give me your opinion on the story or the writing ! You'll be very welcome.

The fair seemed to be a good idea. The weather was nice, not quite warm at that time of the year but Castiel preferred it to the heat waves of the summer. He already felt slightly sweaty from the nervousness, so the cool breeze was welcome.

Fifteen minutes to waste before the date. He decided to use it to walk around and went through his mental checklist. He was wearing his blue shirt that made his eyes “pop-out”, according to Janice. His hair was almost behaving, he did his best about it. He had planned no grand gesture and already went through painful memories to remind everything he shouldn’t do this time.

Maybe just grabbing a coffee for starter. And walk around the fair. There was a lot to see and to talk about, that should do it. That was it. Coffee. Walking. Discovering the stalls. What could go wrong ?

He stopped in the middle of an alley because he could actually find tons of possibilities to screw up everything even with a plan that simple. He was only through the fifth stupid item that came to his mind when he spotted a plaid shirt sitting on a bench.

Well, a guy in a plaid shirt, obviously. Around forty, alone, and fidgeting with something in his hands. Castiel took a few steps forward. It could have been anyone, especially since he was sitting three hundred feet away from their meeting point.   
But in his hands was a tiny piece of wood that he was carving with a pocketknife.   
That was his carpenter indeed.

_\- Hello…_

The man looked up and blinked a few times. Janice had told him to ditch the trench coat but it seemed to be a good landmark, so he kept it. Since the man didn’t seem inclined to talk, he waved his hand a little at him and took a step closer.

_\- I’m early too. It is nice to meet you, Dan._

_\- It’s Dean._

What could go wrong, indeed ?


	14. DEAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel didn't really make a good first impression and Dean is feeling uncomfortable all over.

What the fucking fuck.

It wasn’t even the time of the date yet and everything was already awkward. The dorky looking guy that showed up did have blue eyes and brown hair but he seemed a lot skinnier than his picture. Or maybe it was because he was lost in an awful, oversized trench coat ? Who would wear that kind of crap willingly ? On top of it, he called him Dan. DAN. He didn’t want to sound harsh but he did when he finally opened his mouth.

_\- It’s Dean._

What a great start Dean Winchester. Acing it, really. Who gives a shit about the crappy coat ? The purpose is to get butt naked as soon as possible. And at least the guy tried to remember his name from his profile, that was not his case.

He got up, hoping the dude in front of him didn’t hear that painful knee pop and pocketed his knife and the piece of wood.

_\- Hey,_ he said while holding his hand after swiping it on his thigh.

_\- I’m so very sorry,_ the man shook his hand in a very mannered way. _I won’t be mistaken again. You may call me Cas._

_\- O…kay, Cas._

Was the dude even telling his real name ? That didn’t seem like it.   
Dean felt really unsettled. It’s not like he had given much thought about the guy (well he did, but not in that kind of way) but he did let his imagination wandered a little and…that’s not what he pictured in his mind. His voice was very low and raspy, that was pretty nice. Surprising but nice. But he talked like…like a book ? The messages had been very concise, not even one single full sentence and suddenly he was in front of him, speaking with a strange partition of the syllables. Was he foreign ?

He knew he was going to feel uneasy but not _that_ uneasy. His usual encounters were so different. It was a little game, sometimes very short, sometimes longer, where both sides tested each other. There was no challenge in this meeting. Like everything was already decided unless one of them was repulsed enough to step back. It should have felt easier, in a way, but it didn’t.

_\- Would you like to…_

Dean felt some cold sweat running on his back under his clothes. No. No he didn’t. It was so creepy. He swore to himself that he wouldn’t let Jo sweet talk him into anything anymore.

_\- ….get a coffee ? We could walk around the fair, if it pleases you ?_

Thank God. He was so relieved that he nodded frantically, only to see a wide smile lightening up Cas’s face.

What. A. Weirdo.


End file.
